


Deviation

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim comes out to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviation

"I don't wanna hear it, Probie! It's unnatural, it's... Totally beyond hinky!"

"Tony..."

"It's Hinky with a capital H!

"Please just hear me out, Tony."

"...Fine! Explain. You're warping my brain but go ahead."

"Uhh..."

"Look. Timmy, what are you thinking? That she'll run into your arms when you tell her? You're a man and... Ugh!"

"No... I... Abby loves me, I think she has feelings for me."

"As a friend. Caitlin will always be the one. And listen, you can't tell anyone but she's with Cait's sister now."

"What??"

"Yeah, talk about hinky! They met in Indiana. Abby was visiting Cait and when she saw Rachel... Well... It's been a few months and she seems really happy."

"But she's so nice to me, always touching me. She let me sleep in her coffin."

"That's Abby for you. She really cares for her friends. Look, McStudmuffin, there's tons of great guys out there for you. Hot guys that would totally fall for you. You're cute and smart and you have a great butt..."

"But, Tony, I love her."

"You're just confused, Sweetie. You need to get out there. Date, get laid, find someone."

"It's not... I don't like guys Tony."

"Tim, don't say things like that."

"I never have. I've always liked girls."

"Jesus, Mark and Joseph."

"I know it's weird but... I can't help how... It's like..."

"What, Probie? Help me understand."

"Have you ever wondered... What if Gibbs was a woman?"

"Oh. Oh, that's... Bad thought! Don't even go there."

"Would you still love him?"

"I..."

"Well?"

"Yes. I... He's Gibbs. I can't imagine not loving him. I just... You know, eww!"

"I know. You don't get it."

"I get what you're saying. Not the sex part but... It's like in Prelude To A Kiss where Mel Ryan turns into a woman..."

"We'll rent it."

"You'll love it. Alec Baldwin won an Oscar for it. Although it's probably because he had to kiss a woman in one scene."

"Thanks for trying to understand, Tony."

"You're my best friend, Tim. I don't really have a choice."


End file.
